The disclosed subject matter relates to methods and apparatus for assembling at least two vehicular components. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to assembling the vehicular components so as to achieve a predetermined relative orientation.
Various types of tolerances can be relevant to assembly of different vehicular components, including but not limited to components directly or indirectly related to vehicular wheels and/or tires. As one example, a vehicular knuckle, which is directly or indirectly attached to a vehicular brake rotor and/or wheel, can be assembled or otherwise directly or indirectly connected to a vehicular damper. Driveshaft press equipment can be used to assemble or otherwise connect the knuckle to the damper so as to provide a predetermined orientation therebetween.
This orientation or angle defined between the knuckle and damper sets, determines or otherwise impacts the individual and/or cross camber for the respective tire and/or vehicle. Camber can be defined as the angle made by vehicular wheels, and in particular the angle between the vertical axis of the wheels used for steering and the vertical axis of the vehicle when viewed from a front or rear of the vehicle. Positive camber occurs where the top of the wheel extends further in an outwardly direction than the bottom of the wheel, i.e., in a direction away from the vehicular axle. Conversely, negative camber occurs where the bottom of the wheel extends further in the outwardly direction than the top of the wheel.